<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I need by gayluthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390129">All I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayluthor/pseuds/gayluthor'>gayluthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Endgame Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, I have no idea what I’m doing, Imra and Kara will be dating for quite a while, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara is a Sophomore, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena is a Junior, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Protective Kara Danvers, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayluthor/pseuds/gayluthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara meets Lena during her Sophomore year. She couldn’t explain it, but she was drawn to the youngest Luthor. They become friends and Kara tries to ignore her growing feelings for the youngest Luthor, no way she could let herself feel the butterflies she’d get whenever she’d see Lena look over at her across a crowded room while it felt like time had stilled, like... it was just the two of them. Kara tries to ignore how it would bring a smile to her face whenever she saw Lena working, eyes focused, tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth, a sign that she was very focused on what she was doing. Kara tries so hard to ignore her feelings for Lena because she was with Imra, and after all of what Imra had done to help her feel more at home Imra deserved better than to have her girlfriend falling for someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you think in the comments. Chapter 2 should be uploaded tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara’s first day of school, she meets Lena for the first time and she’s happy to embrace the beautiful green eyed brunette into her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara sighed as she slipped her schedule out of the back of her black Levi’s jeans. First day of school. She couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about today being her first day as a sophomore, of course she had attended this school last year as a freshmen but she was still adjusting to school on earth and this year she had more freedom than she had ever gotten since she has been on earth. The Danvers have even agreed to let her try out for soccer. It had taken a lot of back and fourth for her to convince Eliza and Jeremiah not to make Alex also tryout for whichever sport she chooses to tryout for so she can keep an eye on her. They still wouldn’t let her tryout for football though because they thought that football was way too physical for Kara since she was still adjusting to her powers and they didn’t wanna risk Kara accidentally hurting someone if they ran into her. The Danvers still let her tryout for a sport though, which she was grateful for. All she needed to do was keep her powers in check. Kara gently nibbles at her lower lip while glancing at her schedule, something she sometimes finds herself doing when she’s nervous. Her first class is English with Ms Benzon. </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Alex says standing next to Kara. Alex knows that Kara can take care of herself for the most part, but sometimes she still can’t help being worried about how her younger sister was doing. Kara has gotten better at taking care of herself after spending a few years on earth, but regardless she was still adjusting. She took care of Kara a lot when she first came to earth, so at this point it was natural for her to check up on her and see how she was doing. She could see a bit of worry and nervousness in Kara’s eyes, which didn’t surprise Alex, she had gotten used to her sister being nervous in places filled with people and loud noises, especially when she didn’t have someone around to distract her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Yea, I’m okay.” Kara says earning a raised eyebrow form Alex. “I’m just a bit nervous with it being the first day and all, you know?” She knew there was really nothing to be nervous about, but all of this was still new to Kara, she was still dealing with trying to control her super hearing most of all of all her powers and at a place as public and as loud as Midvale High she always had trouble controlling her super hearing. The bells that would ring for class and the whispered conversations in the hallways would sometimes be too much for her sensitive ears and Alex knew this. </p><p>“Yea makes sense, but you’ve really got nothing to be nervous about.” Alex says earning a mumbled ‘I know’ from Kara. Her sister still looked nervous regardless of her reminding her that she’s got nothing to worry about though. “I know something that could cheer you up or someone.” Alex says as she spots their friend group making their way over towards the Danvers sisters, Imra and Maggie being among that group. </p><p>Kara follows Alex’s line of sight and a smile immediately spreads across her lips as she sees Imra coming towards her along with the rest of their friend group. As soon as the group has caught up with the two Danvers sisters Imra wraps both of her arms around Kara’s shoulder as the rest of the group starts socializing just a few feet away from the pair. Kara places her hands around Imra’s lower back as they look into each other’s eyes. Kara’s smile only grows bigger as she admires how beautiful her girlfriend looks today. Imra always manages to make her happy no matter what she was feeling.</p><p>She takes the opportunity to take in what Imra is currently wearing. She had on a yellow flannel with black and white and just a hint of grey, underneath the flannel she was wearing a black crop-top that was just above her belly button, and her jeans were black and had a few rips in them. Oh Roa she looks hot Kara silently thought. As if the Saturn girl had somehow been poking around in Kara’s mind she pulled Kara out of her daze by saying her name. “Huh?” Kara said looking back up at Imra and now realizing that she had been staring. </p><p>“See something you like, darling?” Imra quipped with a raise of her eyebrows. </p><p>Kara opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it as quickly as she had opened it. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the pet name Imra had just called her, painting her cheeks a bright red. Kara could feel her cheeks heating up.</p><p>This bought a smile to Imra’s face as she watches a flustered and dazzled Kara. She loves flustering her girlfriend, seeing her scramble for words was always something that Imra found quite enjoyable.</p><p>A few moments went by and Kara was finally able to speak. “You just look so beautiful. I could kiss you right now.” </p><p>“Thank you, and well I certainly won’t stop you.” Imra replied with a bright smile. </p><p>Kara leaned in closely and placed a faint kiss to Imra’s lips, she parted her lips just enough to brush her tongue over Imra’s bottom lip to tease her. Her tongue then brushed against Imra’s while Imra wrapped her arms more tightly around Kara’s shoulders. Kara pulled her in close, their bodies now collided. Kara’s hands were at the small of Imra’s back wrapped more tightly around her as they deepened the kiss. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Imra broke the kiss and pulled away from Kara just enough to look Kara in the eyes. They were still holding each other. </p><p>“Oh rao.” Kara murmured, earning a small chuckle from Imra.</p><p>“Hey lovebirds, you wanna join us over hear Winn was just about to tell us some news about his girlfriend.” Maggie called from a few feet away where their entire friend group was gathered. </p><p>They turned their attention to their friend group. </p><p>“Okay go ahead Winn.” Kara said while she stood behind Imra with her arm wrapped around her waist from behind. The Saturn girl absentmindedly leaned her back against Kara’s chest, making herself comfortable. </p><p>The whole group was gathered in a bit of an awkward circle, Winn stood next to James while Lucy was on the other side of James. Maggie was next to Lucy and on the other side of Maggie Alex was standing next to her, holding her hand. Imra stood next to Alex with Kara behind her and Winn was next to Imra on the other side. </p><p>Winn cleared his throat before he started speaking. “So you guys know how I spent most of the summer in Guatemala?” Winn asked earring a nod from the group. “Well I met this girl there, Lyra.” Winn said as a smile appeared on his lips as he says her name. “She showed me around and after a while I asked her out. We agreed to try long distance even though it seems like it’s gonna be hard, but I heard from her last night and apparently her dad got a job offer here in Midvale so she’s moving here!”</p><p>“That’s great Winn.” James said “I’m so happy for you dude.” The group erupted in a jumbled ‘that’s great’ and ‘I’m proud of you’s’ James moved from Lucy’s side to give Winn a hug to show him how happy he was for him.</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but feel joyful at the fact that Winn had found someone that made him happy. </p><p>The first bell started ringing which meant that they had five minutes to get to their first period class. </p><p>“Anyone else have History for first period with Mr Marten?” Lucy asked. “James apparently has journalism first.” </p><p>“I do.” Alex said as she raised her hand to get Lucy’s attention.</p><p>“Thank god. At least l’ll have a friend in that class.” Lucy says. </p><p>“I have history but not with Mr Marten unfortunately.” Maggie said with distaste, knowing she would have Mr Allen who was a very strict teacher. “Kill me please.” Maggie murmured to Alex earning a chuckle from the redhead. </p><p>“I’m sorry babe. Also I can’t kill you, I like you too much for that.” Alex says placing a delicate kiss on Maggie’s cheek. </p><p>“Well I’m gonna get going.” James says letting everything know he’s gonna head off to first period. </p><p>“Bye James.” The remainder of the group says. </p><p>“See you guys later.” James says as he leaves.</p><p>“I gotta get going too guys.” Winn says a few moments later as he leaves the group earning a ‘bye.’ from the rest of the group members. </p><p>“Alex, you wanna walk together?” Lucy asks since they have the same class. </p><p>“Sure.” Alex replies and turns to Maggie and kisses her gently on the lips. “You want me to walk you to class?” </p><p>“Nah. I’ll be fine.” Maggie answers. </p><p>“Okay.” Alex replies and let’s go of Maggie’s hand reluctantly. </p><p>“You gonna be okay?” Alex turns to Kara and asks. </p><p>“Yea, you should get to class. I’ll see you at lunch.” Kara says.</p><p>“Okay.” Alex replies and walks off with Lucy.</p><p>“What class do you have first, darling?” Imra turns and asks Kara. </p><p>“English. You?”</p><p>“Biology.” </p><p>“Can I walk you to class?” Kara asked unsurely.</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>“I’ll walk with you guys.” Maggie cuts in. </p><p>The three of them start walking. Kara and Imra walking hand in hand. After walking for about two minutes Maggie comes to a stop.</p><p>“This is me.” She says standing in front of the history classroom. “I’ll see you guys later.” She says before disappearing into her class leaving Imra and Kara. </p><p>They walk to the end of the hallway before making their way up to the second floor where Imra’s biology class is. After walking for a few feet after the arrive on the second floor they come to a stop in front of Imra’s class. </p><p>Kara releases Imra’s hand before placing a hand on Imra’s waist to pull her closer towards her. Kara wraps her hands around her waist as Imra meets her lips. They kiss gently, wanting to bask in each other’s presence for just a while longer. Imra has a hand on Kara’s cheek. They pull apart after a few seconds, knowing they both need to get to class. </p><p>“I’ll see you later?” Imra said as more of a question than a statement. Which earned her a nod from Kara. </p><p>Kara places a gentle kiss to Imra’s lips once more. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, darling.” Imra says before opening the door to her class and walking in. </p><p>Kara starts walking quickly , being careful that she’s walking at human speed. She doesn’t wanna be late for her first period class and especially not on the first day. As soon as she walks into her class the second bell rings meaning everyone who wasn’t in class right now was late. Right on time phew. She sighs being glad that she wasn’t late.</p><p>She takes a seat in the middle row of the class and gets settled. </p><p>“Welcome students! I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation.  Let’s get started shall we?” Her teacher says after a few short minutes </p>
<hr/><p>Kara’s first few classes went by fairly quickly. She had already had english and french. She was now making her way towards biology, her last class before she would have lunch. </p><p>As she steps into the classroom she carefully takes in the energy of the room, silently trying to figure out where she was gonna sit. Their were a few football players seated at a round table towards the back of the classroom she considers sitting with them for a few moments, they knew her as Alex’s little sister so they wouldn’t mind Kara sitting by them. Towards the middle their was a friend group of girls giggling as they whispered about. Kara could hear what the girls were saying ... they were talking about her, well more specifically her muscles. Kara could hear one of the girls whisper to one of their friends ‘Don’t even think about it. Danvers is taken by Imra. Remember?’ She heard of of them whisper. ‘Is that so?’ another girl from the group replied. ‘Oh I’d drop to my knees for her any day she wanted.’ She heard the same girl say. Okay enough super hearing Kara thought to herself. Roa I seriously need to learn how to control that more, she thought to herself.</p><p>Kara’s fingers started tapping frantically at the strap of her backpack as she grew more impatient with not knowing where to sit. She saw a brunette sitting alone at one of the large tables towards the back of the classroom. That table doesn’t seem like a bad one to sit at Kara thought to herself as she made here way over towards the table. Stopping just short of being a few feet away from the other girl she thought that she ought to introduce herself. The Danvers had told her that introducing herself would help her make friends and that it was polite to do so. </p><p>Now that she was closer she takes in what the brunette was wearing. She had on an oversized green flannel with hints of black and blue. Kara realizes now that she had probably been standing there for an awkward amount of time, so it might seem like she had been staring, so she figures that now is probably the time to introduce herself. She takes a deep breath, here goes nothing. “Hi, I’m Kara!,” Kara said as she introduced herself to the brunette who seemed to have been scrolling through her phone. The brunette looks up at her, saying nothing yet. She was just gazing at her, looking dazed. Now that she’s looking at her, Kara realizes that her eyes are green, a beautiful shade of green. Her green emerald eyes were tender, dazzling, and yet so enchanting all at once. Stop staring Kara. She snaps herself out of her daze. “Is that seat taken?” Kara says as she points to a chair next to the girl on the girl’s right side. </p><p>The brunette follows her fingers and sees where she’s pointing to, before turning back around to face Kara. “No, that seat is currently available.” the brunette states calmly and with somewhat of a nervous smile. </p><p>“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Kara asks not wanting to intrude. </p><p>Kara could see the brunette thinking critically, before her eyes were back on her a moment later. </p><p>“Not at all. You can sit here if you’d like.” The brunette says, offering Kara a small smile. </p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Kara says as she walks over to the seat next to the brunette. Kara realizes now that she didn’t get the girls name, so as she takes a seat she turns to the girl. “I um didn’t catch your name?” Kara says.</p><p>The girl looks at her with a tilt of her head as if she’s thinking. Kara can’t help bringing a hand up to her face to fidget with her glasses nervously as the girl’s piercing green eyes are on her once again.</p><p>“I’m Lena.” The girl says lowly. </p><p>“Lena.” Kara repeats out loud as if trying out her name on her tongue. “That’s a beautiful name.” She adds with a bright smile which makes Lena smile a bit herself. </p><p>“Thank you, Kara.” </p><p>Kara feels her heart start to race a bit as Lena says her name. Which she finds weird, but she ignores it and turns her attention to the front of the class. </p><p>“Good morning students!” The teacher greeted. “Welcome back and I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation. For those of you that are new,  Welcome to Midvale High. Since it’s only your first day we won’t be doing much today, Despite the fact that this is an AP class. I’ll discuss my rules for my class and after I’m finish speaking I will hand out these forms,” The teacher stated as she held up the stack of papers in her hands. “so that you can get to know each other by interviewing the people you are sitting with. It’s only ten questions.” She added when a few of the students groaned. “After everyone finishes interviewing the people you are sitting with you will be taking notes on Mitosis and Meiosis and then that will be all for today, it’s only going to be this easy today because you all just finished summer vacation so we won’t rush right into heavy school work.”</p><p>After the teacher had finished going over the rules and took attendance she handed the forms out. Kara couldn’t help, but feel slightly excited, maybe if things went well she and Lena could be friends.</p><p>Lena turned in her seat so that she was now facing Kara. Taking note of this Kara did the same so that her and Lena were now looking at each other. “I uhh guess I have to interview you.” Lena uttered seeming nervous.</p><p>“Yea, and I’ll do the same. Do you wanna start asking the questions first or do you want me to go first?” </p><p>“What would you like?” Lena responded. </p><p>“Either is fine.” Kara beamed excitedly. She was so excited since this form would help her to get to know Lena a little bit more because maybe they could end up to have a lot in common. Lena didn’t seem to talk a lot from what Kara could tell, she seemed determined and focused, but Kara is sure that she’ll warm up to her, most people always do. She can’t explain it but it feel like she’s somehow destined to be friends with Lena somehow. </p><p>“How about I ask you a question and you ask me one in return?”</p><p>“Sure, okay.” Kara replied.</p><p>Lena reads the first question before looking back up from the form and at Kara. “What is your full name?” she asked. </p><p>“I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara states matter of factly. She waits until Lena writes it down in the form before she starts asking her question, that is before Lena interrupts her before she can. </p><p>“No middle name?” She asks with a raise of an eyebrow. Lena sees Kara’s face contort into one of worry before she shifts back to a calm and collected Kara once again. </p><p>“I- I don’t um have one.” Kara says nervously, her hand reaching up to fondle with her glasses.  She supposes that is a great excuse that a human would buy.</p><p>“Okay.” Lena replied.</p><p>Nice going Kara thinks to herself, feeling proud that Lena seems to buy her excuse. </p><p>“What about you? What’s your full name?” Kara can see Lena go stiff at the question as if it was offensive of her to ask that. She sees the way that Lena shifts uncomfortably in her seat before she speaks. </p><p>Lena takes a deep and steady breath. “Lena Kieran Luthor.” She states slowly, pausing right before she states her last name. Lena raises an eyebrow when Kare doesn’t even blink at the mention of her last name. “Kara?” Lena calls in a low voice.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kara answers looking up from her form and instead at Lena.</p><p>“D- Did you hear what I said? My last name is Luthor.” Lena repeats herself nervously.</p><p>“Yea I heard.” Kara states. Frowning as she sees Lena’s mouth agape and confusion written all over her face. “Have I done something wrong?” Kara asks with a frown worried she’s ruined something when she was trying to possibly become friends with this girl. </p><p>“No. It’s just that whenever I tell most people my last name, they look to run for the hills, that is if they somehow didn’t know who I was already.“</p><p>“Oh, well that’s not very nice of them to do. I prefer to judge people based on their own merits. I don’t like assuming the worst of someone, especially when I’ve never met them before.” Kara states.</p><p>“You know you’re one of the few people who I’ve met who have chosen not to judge me based on the weight of my last name.” Lena says. “I appreciate that.” She says with a soft smile. </p><p>“Um so next question.” Lena says, not wanting to dwell on her problems. “How old are you?” She asks with a smile as she looks to Kara for an answer. </p><p>“I’m fifteen.” </p><p>“You’re only fifteen and you’re already in AP Biology for juniors?” Lena asked in a surprised tone. She was impressed. </p><p> “Well I’m technically turning sixteen very soon. And Sophomore honors in biology wasn’t proving to be a challenge for me, so the principal thought AP biology with juniors would be an appropriate challenge for me.” </p><p>“Color me impressed.” Lena says, earning a chuckle from Kara.</p><p>Kara couldn’t help but feel proud that her and Lena were getting along so well. They had only known each other for about a half hour but so far it seemed like the start of a friendship.</p><p>“How old are you?” </p><p>“Sixteen. I’ll be seventeen next month though.” Lena adds in before looking back on the paper to see the third question. “Favorite food?” Lena sees excitement in the blonde’s eyes and a wide smile is placed on her face. </p><p>“Potstickers and Pizza!” Kara basically yelled.</p><p>“What in the world is a potsticker?” Lena said in confusion. </p><p>Kara gasped and looked at Lena as if she had just personally offended her. “Please tell me you’re kidding, you have to be joking.” Kara exclaimed in disbelief at this.</p><p>“I’m not joking at all.” Lena stated quietly. </p><p>“You Lena Luthor are gonna be amazed when you try them. No way is any friend of mine gonna exist without ever having potstickers in their lives. I’ll take you out to try them one day.” Kara stated.</p><p>Lena gave her a weird look. “Friend? We’re friends?” Lena asked tentatively. </p><p>“I- Is that a problem?” Kara asked with a frown on her lips. She was now worried that she had read this all wrong and maybe Lena didn’t want to be friends. “If you don’t wanna be friends with me just tell me.” Kara said in a disappointment tone with a pout present on her lips.</p><p>“No no no Kara I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply that I didn’t want to be friends with you. I want to be. I’m just a little surprised considering we’ve known each other for far less than a day but you already consider me a friend. You barley know me.” </p><p>“I thought we were getting along well, You seem like a nice person and as for me barley knowing you maybe we can get to know each other a little more as the school year progresses. You can also come and sit with my friends and I at lunch so it would be easier for us to become more familiar with each other, if you’d like?” </p><p>“Yeah we have been getting along well so far. As for lunch I’m sorry but I’ve already agreed to have lunch with someone else.” </p><p>“Oh well that’s perfectly fine!” Kara beamed at the brunette. She was a little bit disappointed but her voice displayed none of that. “Another time then.” </p><p>“Yea.” Lena agreed. “I think we should get back to the form.” Lena said after a few moments. Not that she wasn’t enjoying talking to Kara but they were getting distracted after basically every question and she wanted to finish this form for class.</p><p>“Sure, What’s your favorite food?” Kara asked as her eyes were on Lena once more. </p><p>“I’ve never really thought about what my favorite food might be. I don’t really think I have one.” </p><p>“Okay well then we’ll just leave that one blank then.” Kara said with ease. </p><p>Lena nodded before looking down at the next question on the form. “What job would you want in the future and why?” </p><p>“I think I wanna be a reporter.” Kara answered fairly quickly and knowingly. “I want to connect with people and find hidden truths to share with the world and I wanna tell the stories that need to be told so that I can help to make the world a better and more comprehensible place.” </p><p>“That’s beautiful Kara. And a great reason to wanna be a reporter.” Lena beams, earring a wide smile from Kara. </p><p>“Thank you! Kara says excitedly. “Uh so what about you?” </p><p>“Mother wants me to take over the company and be CEO of Luthorcorp since I’m next in line to take over the company after Lex. So I guess in terms of what job CEO of a business/ business woman?” Lena says unsurely. </p><p>“With all due respect Lena it sounds as if that’s the future job that your mother wants for you and not what you want.” Kara stated. Kara took a guess from the look on Lena’s face that maybe her mother never really gave her much of a say in what would happen with her future. She can’t help but feel sorry for Lena, she can’t imagine not being given a choice in what would happen in her future and that was another one of the reasons why she was thankful that she had the Danvers as her family of all people.</p><p>“I have an interest in being in a philanthropist and a scientist. It’s not that I don’t want to be the CEO of Luthorcorp because I would very much like to alleviate the Luthor name from the the horrible imagine that Lex has painted the Luthor name in, but my heart yearns more for being a scientist and helping to make the world a better and safer place. Being a business woman is second on the job list that I would actually want.”</p><p>At this Kara couldn’t help but feel inspired as she heard Lena talk about how she wanted to rebuild the Luthor name to mean something brand new, she wanted to rebrand the company to something good and at this Kara couldn’t help but smile as she looks at Lena.</p><p>Lena looks up at Kara to see her smiling at her. “What?” </p><p>“You’re just so inspiring, alluring, and unlike the rest of your family. Your legacy will be good.” Lena blushes at this.</p><p>Lena dips her head down to take a look at the form in an attempt to hide her very obvious blush. </p><p>“Favorite movie?”</p><p>“The Wizard of Oz. Hands down.” Kara answers with ease. </p><p>“I have watched the titanic quite a few times so I’d say that’s my favorite.” Lena said before Kara could ask the question.</p><p>Lena was just about to ask another question when the teacher starting speaking, drawing hers and Kara’s attention along with the rest of the class. “Sorry to interrupt guys, I know you were supposed to have another twenty minutes to complete your forms but I’ve got a change of plans. We’re going to start note taking a little earlier, so please put your forms aside and I will come around the room to collect them and take your notebooks out. I will let you guys finish the forms another day.” </p><p>They took notes in silence for the rest of the class since the teacher wanted everyone to be quiet and focused while they took notes. Soon the class was dismissed and as Kara started packing away her stuff and she couldn’t help, but feel a surge of excitement because it was now lunch time. Her of her favorite time of the day especially on a school day and she was starving. </p><p>“Wanna walk to lunch together?” Lena asked turning to Kara. </p><p>“Yea, sure.” Kara beamed at her. </p><p>They existed the biology classroom and walked down the hallway side by side. Kara could feel a few people looking at them as they walked together. With her super hearing she could hear a few people whisper about, saying ‘What is Kara doing with the Luthor?’ and ‘Oh god I hope the Luthor doesn’t corrupt Kara.’ and one person even dared to comment saying ‘Why dis Kara hanging out with the evil Luthor. Kara couldn’t help but feel angry at this, Lena wasn’t evil, in fact she was far from it, she was good and these people had no right to judge her. “Is it just me or are we getting some very bad looks?” Kara whispers so only Lena can hear.</p><p>“Those are directed at me. Just one of the many perks of being related to Lex Luthor.” Lena says in sarcasm, trying to relieve the tension but Kara can hear the pain in her voice that hides behind her joke. “I’m sorry Kara, you being around me is bound to corrupt your reputation and you honestly don’t have to be so nice to me.”</p><p>“No. I could care less about my reputation.” Kara says reassuringly. “I wanna be friends with you Lena and a few students not minding their own business and whispering about doesn’t change that okay?” Kara earns a hesitant nod from Lena. “Don’t you all have something else to do but stare at people?” Kara all but yelled at the peering eyes in the hallway catching Lena off guard. The students who were staring, even the football players went back to minding their own business almost immediately after Kara yelled at them. Kara was intimidating and she was Alex’s kid sister, everyone knew never to mess with Alex’s sister.</p><p>Lena’s gaze retorts back to Kara. She wants to say something but instead she just chooses to stay quiet and maybe ask Kara about it another day. They turn a corner and before long they’re approaching the cafeteria. They walk into the noisy cafeteria. </p><p>Kara does her best to try to control her hearing as she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Imra. </p><p>Kara Danvers🐶🥟💙: ‘Where are you guys sitting? Are you even in the cafeteria yet?’ Today at 12:30 pm</p><p>Imra Ardeem🪐💘: ‘Yes we are. I’ll come meet you, where are you?’ Today at 12:30 pm</p><p>Kara🐶🥰💙: ‘Okay, cool beans. By the entrance.’ Today at 12:31 pm</p><p>Kara tucks her phone back into her pocket being sure that Imra was on her way by now before turning to face Lena who seems to be on her phone. “I know you said you have plans for lunch, but are you sure you don’t wanna come sit with my friends and I ?” Kara asked once more wanting to be sure Lena didn’t wanna come sit with her.</p><p>“I’m sure. I’m meeting a friend, she’s on her way here.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“What class do you have after lunch?” Lena asked curiously. </p><p>“History.” Kara said with her lip curling in disgust and her voice filled with distaste.</p><p>“I take it you’re not a fan of history then?” Lena asked.</p><p>“History is not meant for me like at all. I would choose literally anything over history. Even math and everyone hates math.” Kara answered.</p><p>“Well lucky for you I’m excellent at history. I could tutor you or help you out with your work if you’d like?” Lena asked. </p><p>“My sister and girlfriend have been trying to help to tutor me for years, but if you wanna give it a shot be my guest.” </p><p>“Hello, darling!” Imra interrupted before Lena could speak. </p><p>“Imra hey!” Kara exclaimed with a huge smile and immediately pulls the shorter brunette girl in for a hug by her waist. Pulling away and placing a delicate hand on her cheek as she kisses her lovingly. Kara pulls back as she feels her cheeks heating up as a smile as wide and as bright as ever is plastered on her face while she blushes. “Imra this is Lena. A new friend who I met in biology.” Kara said as she gestured to the brunette standing awkwardly a few feet away from Kara. Kara swears that for a moment she sees a look of something like jealousy in Lena’s eyes when Kara kissed Imra but she quickly brushes it off. “Lena this is Imra, my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Lena.” Imra greets with a smile. “Will she be joining us for lunch? The table we’re currently sitting at doesn’t have an extra seat but I’m sure we could find a table with plenty of room outside.” Imra suggested, not wanting to have to tell Kara’s new friend that she’ll have to find somewhere else to sit because their table was full.</p><p>“No no Lena already made plans to have lunch with someone.” </p><p>“Hey! I’m so sorry i’m late, Mr Allen just would not stop talking so we got out of class five minutes late.” A girl with dark brown hair said as she rushed in and stood next to Lena. The girl with dark brown hair sighed audibly. “Did I just interrupt something? If I did I’m terribly sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t worry lovely you didn’t.” Lena reassured the taller dark haired girl. “Kara this is my friend Sam. Sam this is Kara and Imra.” Lena said introducing the three of them. </p><p>“Hi!” Sam said with a wave to Imra and Kara.</p><p>“Hey!” Imra and Kara said in unison. Kara took note of how Lena called Sam lovely but introduced Sam her friend. Lena was now even fixing Sam’s clothes. Something Imra had done for her many times. Whatever Sam and Lena was it was none of her business anyway.</p><p>“We ought to get going.” Imra said since no one else was saying anything. </p><p>They said their goodbyes and see you laters as Sam and Lena left the cafeteria. Kara and Imra walked to the table where their friends were waiting for them. </p><p>“Took you guys long enough!” Alex exclaimed with her mouth half full.</p><p>“Well hello to you too.” Kara replied to Alex.</p><p>Kara said hi to the rest of the group and then made her way to get her lunch with Imra in tow with her. Kara got a variety of different things. She got about four slices of pizza in one plate and in another some fruits and in a third plate she had two sandwiches along with six breadsticks, which Imra carried for her since her hands were full. They quickly finish getting their lunch before heading back to their table.</p><p>Kara sighed as she looked at her lunch. No way was this enough food for her to be full completely full, but there was a difference in having a high metabolism and just eating enough food where it seemed inhumane, even for someone with a fast metabolism. As Kara ate she listened to her friends argue about whether or not they believed batman was real.</p><p>“We literally have a hero name superman who is literally from a different planet but you don’t believe that batman is real?!” James exclaimed. </p><p>“We’ve seen superman dude. We know for sure that he exists but we’ve only ever heard of batman in comics. I’m sorry but there’s just no way he’s real, no one has ever been saved by him, he’s fictional dude.” Winn replied.</p><p>“I think I’m with Winn on this one.” Lucy added.</p><p>“Okay, first of all Lucy I will consider that to be betrayal. Second just because no one has ever seen him doesn’t mean he isn’t real, I mean think about aliens for example! Some people believed they were real others didn’t and look now there are aliens living on this planet as refugees!” James remarked </p><p>“James that’s completely different. We all knew there was no way we were in this universe alone. We knew that there had to be other life somewhere out there. We believed because it was almost near impossible that there wasn’t life beyond the human race, but batman is fictional. He’s made up.” Winn assured. </p><p>“Just because there isn’t any proof yet doesn’t mean he doesn’t exist. He may just be in hiding.” James replied. “Come on guys back next up here.” </p><p>“I personally don’t believe he exists.” Maggie said simply. </p><p>“Yes!” Winn exclaimed, giving Maggie a high five.</p><p>“I’m staying out of this one.” Alex added. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Winn and James inquired. </p><p>“Fine.” Sighing Alex thought for a moment. “I don’t really disagree with James on this one.” </p><p>“That’s what I’m talking about.” James exclaimed with excitement.</p><p>“Kara? Imra?” Winn questioned </p><p>“I don’t really believe in things that can’t be proven. It’s like Winn said no one has ever even seen batman, how can anyone believe he’s real just from comic books written about him?” Imra said with a shrug of her shoulders. </p><p>“Yea I agree with Imra.” Kara replied.</p><p>“I win!” Winn bragged earning an eye roll from James. </p><p>“Whatever. I still think he exists.” James said with a shake of his head. “On to different topics now.” James said with annoyance in his voice at the fact that he had lost. “Kara the football team would really love to have you if you’d like to join.” James said as his eyes peered at Kara. </p><p>“Thanks James, but I’ve got my mind set on soccer. Even if so wanted to try football in the winter season Eliza and Jeremiah would never let me play, football is a very physical sport and they don’t want me playing anything too competitive. They’re scared I might slip up and my reflexes will get the better of me and then people will start getting suspicious, or that I’ll accidentally hurt someone.”</p><p>“Soccer is kind of a bit physical right? I mean there’s always a chance someone will take a kick at you shin, or that they’ll shove you or something. Have you maybe tried talking to Eliza and Jeremiah.” James pressed. </p><p>“They’ll never go for it.” Alex cut in. “Kara spent a year convincing them that she was capable of playing soccer and she could keep her powers in check, Mom and Dad just agreed to let her tryout, but the second something gets out of hand they won’t let her play anymore. The only reason they’ve agreed anyway is because Kara is in great control of her super strength and her speed now versus a year ago. Football is way too physical so they’ll never go for it.” Alex concluded.</p><p>“Wait you only said super strength and speed. What about the rest of her powers?” Lucy asked curiously.</p><p>“The glasses helps with the x-ray vision and the heat vision. She’s almost in control of her flying, only happens when she’s extremely happy now. She’s still having trouble control her hearing too. Mom and Dad have only allowed her to play soccer this year despite her not having full control over her hearing because that power can’t exactly hurt anyone. As for the rest of her powers that could make her accidentally hurt someone, they are being suppressed by her glasses and the other ones that aren’t being suppressed she’s learned to control.” </p><p>“What about freeze breathe?” Winn asked with curiosity. </p><p>“I haven’t actually gotten that one yet.” Kara mumbled, feeling a little ashamed at the fact that she hasn’t gotten all of her powers yet.</p><p>“You don’t have freeze breathe?” Winn asked with surprise in his voice.</p><p>“Not yet. Clark told me that all of his powers didn’t come in until he was seventeen so this is totally normal.” Kara replied more to reassure herself than to reassure her friend. </p><p>“Okay, well while I understand why Eliza and Jeremiah don’t want you playing football I still think you should be allowed to play.” James said nonchalantly. </p><p>“Agreed. If you got on that team you’d kick the other teams ass, little danvers.” Maggie jumped in. </p><p>“Thanks guys.” Kara replied, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt that she wouldn’t be able to experience normal teenage stuff. She couldn’t help but feel a bit down because James and Maggie was right. Imra must’ve noticed that she was upset because soon enough she was speaking to her and trying to get her to feel better. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry that you aren’t able to tryout for whatever sport you want. I know you’re upset and I’m sorry about that too. I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up.”</p><p>“I just wanna be a normal teenager. Just once sometimes I wish I was ordinary. Human. Being treated differently when I didn’t ask for these powers is killing me.”</p><p>“Kara Danvers you are nothing close to ordinary and that’s actually a good thing. You’re one of a kind. Everything that you are, alien and Kryptonian alike it’s what makes you you. I know you hate being treated differently and I know it’s hard just being different in general. I may not have powers as powerful as yours but I understand how much it hurts for you trust me darling. I’m right there with you. Everything that makes you different is also what makes you special. Remember that.” Imra reassured Kara as she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek in an attempt to make her feel better. </p><p>Kara smiled a bright smile and leaned into Imra’s touch. Imra always made her feel better in situations like these. Ways in which no other human ever could. Imra understood what it was like to be a refugee on this planet. It was nice to have someone who could relate to what she was feeling. She felt thankful that she had such a sweet and caring girlfriend. “You always know the right things to say.” Kara said with a small chuckle. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” Imra replied with a smile. </p><p>Kara leaned in and pressed her lips against Imra’s and placed a tentative kiss to her lips. </p><p>Imra pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead before putting her forehead up against Kara’s. </p><p>“I don’t know how I got so lucky with you, but I’m glad I did.” Kara whispered. </p><p>“I’m glad I’m stuck with you too.” Imra replied.</p><p>The bell started ringing, meaning that lunch was over. They pulled apart.</p><p>“Walk you to class?” Imra asked as she stood up. </p><p>“Sure.” Kara replied taking Imra’s hand in her’s.</p>
<hr/><p>“Girls! Dinner is ready!” Eliza called from downstairs. </p><p>“Coming mom!” Alex shouted back in response.</p><p>Kara quickly made her way downstairs.</p><p>“Where’s your sister?” Jeremiah asked since Kara was the only one who came down. </p><p>“She’s on her way down.” Kara replied as she took a set at the dinner table. </p><p>After a few more minutes Alex made her way down. </p><p>“Dinner looks great!” Kara exclaimed as Jeremiah placed a plate of food in front of her.</p><p>“Thank you, Kara.” Jeremiah replied with a polite smile at the compliment.</p><p>Kara moved to start eating before she was interrupted.</p><p>“Kara would you please wait until everyone has gotten their food before you start eating.” Eliza interrupted.</p><p>Kara groaned lowly, but shook her head and settled after she murmured her apologizes. She was so hungry, she hadn’t eaten since lunch and even then she didn’t have enough to make her full and after school she had soccer practice. When she got home she made a sandwich and had some fruits, but of course that wasn’t nearly enough to keep a kryptonian teenager’s hunger at bay. </p><p>Soon everyone had gotten their food and she could finally start eating. </p><p>After they were a few minutes into dinner Eliza broke the comfortable silence they were eating in. </p><p>“So, girls how was your first day?” Eliza asked curious to hear about how her daughters first day of the school year went.</p><p>“It was good actually.” Alex answered. “We didn’t really do much since it was only the first day, but I’d say it was a pretty great day.” Alex added.</p><p>“That’s great sweetie. I’m happy you enjoyed yourself. How was tryouts for volleyball?” </p><p>“It was great! We’re having about six tryouts I think the coach said and then on the sixth tryout day at the end of the day we’ll know if we made the team or not.” Alex beamed with excitement in her voice. </p><p>“I’m happy for you sweetie. I’m sure you’ll make the team.” Eliza said feeling happy for Alex.</p><p>“What about you Kara?” Eliza questioned as she looked at Kara. </p><p>“School was great! I even made a new friend in one of my classes. And Soccer was great too. The coach seems to like the way that I play and says that if I keep up the good work at every tryout just like this, I could make the team!” Kara exclaimed, feeling excited and proud of herself.</p><p>Thanks to her quick reflexes and her great stamina due to her alien DNA she was able to impress the coach by putting in more work when everyone else that could possibly end up being her teammate were clearly exhausted from working so hard. She had even made sure to make it seem like she was out of breath at practice just to make it seem like she didn’t have an advantage when it came to lung capacity just like Jeremiah had told her.</p><p>“That’s great to hear and I’m proud of you Kara. I know Jeremiah and I were hesitant to let you tryout for any sports because we thought you’d accidentally hurt someone or expose yourself, but you’ve showed tremendous growth in controlling your powers and we’re glad that you enjoy soccer.”</p><p>“We’re proud of you both of you!” Jeremiah cut in. “Our two girls, playing sports and making us proud.” Jeremiah exclaimed feeling proud.</p><p>“Thank you Mom and Dad.” Alex responded.</p><p>“Yeah! We appreciate your support.” Kara added </p><p>After dinner Alex and Kara helped clean up and went upstairs to get ready for bed.</p><p>“Kara?” Alex said as she got into bed. </p><p>“Yeah? Alex what’s wrong?” Kara questioned as she saw a worried look on Alex’s face.</p><p>“A few of the football players told James that they saw you hanging out with Lena Luthor and James told me, he thought I should talk to you.” Alex said coming clean.</p><p>“Why would he think you would need to talk to me?” Kara said with confusion.</p><p>“ He was worried about you.” Alex confesses. “Kara, you know what Lex tried to do to Superman. You know what the Luthors are capable of and you know I would never control you and tell you who you should and shouldn’t be friends with, but there are plenty of people you can be friends with... ones that aren’t of the Luthor family.” </p><p>Kara sighed and thinks for a moment. She should have figured out that the football players would go and start talking and that James would find out and eventually tell Alex. Or even that they would go straight to Alex and tell her. “Lena may be a Luthor, but she’s not like Lex. She’s kind and sweet and caring-“</p><p>“You’ve only met her today Kara you barley know her.” Alex interrupts, her voice raising slightly. “The Luthor’s hate krytonians and all aliens alike. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be around her especially considering the fact that you’re kryptonian.” Alex said, her voice more calm this time around. </p><p>“I get that you’re looking out for me and I love you for that, but Lena is nothing like Lex. She’s good, kind, companionate, and she has ambition. She’s been misjudged all this time because everyone believes that what Lex did is some kind of genetic thing but it’s not. Lena is good Alex and besides she doesn’t even know that I’m from krypton and she won’t find out, so you have nothing to worry about.” </p><p>“I still don’t trust her Kara. You may trust her but I don’t, I don’t trust her around you and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You always see the good and people and I don’t want Lena to take advantage of that and hurt you somehow.” </p><p>“You don’t have to trust Lena just trust me. Nothing is gonna happen to me. Just trust that I can take care of myself and trust that by making the decision to be friends with Lena that I know what I’m doing. Can you do that?” </p><p>“Yea.” Alex replied giving in. She still didn’t trust Lena at all, but it seems she can’t talk her sister out of it, or at least not alone she couldn’t.</p><p>Kara let out a yawn as she made her way in her bed. “Goodnight, Kara.” Alex mumbled so low that Kara only heard it because of her super hearing.</p><p>“Goodnight Alex.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is kinda the same as last chapter except it’s from Lena’s point of view with a few changes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lena’s Pov</strong>
</p><p>Lena heard her alarm go off, which made her groan. With her eyes still closed she reached over blindly with her right hand and turned it off.</p><p>She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She stood up and stretched, both of her arms going above her head. She sighed, missing the warmth of her bed as soon as she had pried herself out of it.</p><p>She then made her way out of her room, she needed to get ready for school.</p><p>The Luthor mansion was quiet. She had quite gotten used to the years of this uncomfortable seemingly never ending silence. She’s lived here for man years of her life, but somehow this place had managed to not seem like home not even once in the many years she’s been living here. She could now hear the staff busy at their work, getting started with their day. Even with the now low chatter taking place in the kitchen among that chiefs and the maids and such. They only ever speak when the weren’t spoken to when Lillian wasn’t around.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen Lena wishes everyone a good morning.</p><p>“Good morning Lena! How did you sleep last night?” The head chief greeted and asked with delight.</p><p>“Good morning to you too Evan! I slept well actually thank you for asking.”</p><p>“That’s great to hear. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school? I remember you telling me that today is when you start your first day.”</p><p>“Yes! Good memory. Trying to get rid of me so quickly?” Lena joked.</p><p>“Well the last thing I would want is for you to be running late and be tardy and for Lillian to discover that it was I who distracted you and made you late. She’d have me fired at once as you may understand.”</p><p>“Well alright if you’re, so concerned about my attendance I guess I better start getting ready then.” Lena said with a small smile, about to make her way up to her room to start getting ready. She knew Evan was only joking and he would never try to get rid of her.</p><p>“Lena.” Evan called from behind her, catching her attention. “What would you like for your breakfast?” He asked after she turned around to face him once again.</p><p>Lena thought about it for a moment, then looked up at Evan with a smile. “Some scrabbled eggs with an avocado toast and some fruits please.” She stated.</p><p>“Of course Lena.” Evan replied with a smile.</p><p>Lena then made her way upstairs so she could start getting ready for the day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lena could feel a few eyes on her as she walked through the hallways of the school. She held her head up straight, not blinking an eye at the people staring at her. She was used to this, people giving her stares, she had learned from Lex in the many years when they would be at a public event and Lena was nervous with all eyes being on her as she walked with the Luthors, Lex had taught her to keep a straight face and to hold her head up and not let them see how nervous she was. Although when she was a child and people were staring at her it was because they were admiring her. Her family’s name stood for good then, not anymore. Not after what Lex had done.</p><p>As she walked through the hallway with her jaw clenched and a hard look on her face she approached her locker. She started to unpack all the books she wouldn’t need until later on in the day into her locker, not wanting to have to carry around the heavy book bag all day.</p><p>“Hey, there stranger!”</p><p>Lena heard a familiar voice speak, making a soft smile spread across her face as she turned to see her favorite person now standing next to her. “Hey, Sam!” Lena beamed and eagerly wrapped Sam into a hug.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Sam asked curiously not knowing what Lena was doing before she came over.</p><p>“Just taking out some books from my book bag, so I don’t have to carry around this heavy thing all day.” Lena answered as she gestured to the back pack in her hand as she returned to what she was doing.</p><p>“Smart.” Sam noted. “Guess who I saw on my way over here?” Sam giggled waiting for Lena to take a guess.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow before turning away from her locker and facing Sam with her eyebrows raised. “Who?”</p><p>“Just take a guess Lena.” Sam said with a sigh as she folded her arms.</p><p>Lena thought carefully for a few seconds. “I have no clue who.” She said meeting Sam’s gaze once again.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you.” Sam said with a defeated sigh. “I saw Kara.” Sam spoke.</p><p>Lena could feel her cheeks beginning to fill with warmth and her heart beat speeding up as she thought about the blonde. Kara Danvers. Lena has been crushing hard on Kara ever since last year, when Kara was a freshman, she never made a move to interact with the blonde despite her crush on her because she was way too nervous to do so. Kara had a girlfriend anyway, and by the looks of it they weren’t breaking up any time soon, not that she would wish that they would because despite her feelings for the blonde she never wished for a couple to break up so that anything could be to her advantage.</p><p>“Really?” Lena questioned after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam replied easily.</p><p>“Was she?...” Lena trailed off knowing she doesn’t need to finish her question for Sam to realize what she wanted to ask.</p><p>“Yeah. They were together.” Sam mumbled knowing Lena wanted to ask if Kara and Imra were together when she had seen her.</p><p>At the information she had just revealed Sam saw a look of slight pain spread across her friends face. Sam reaches a hand out to touch Lena’s shoulder, doing her best to comfort her friend. She knew Lena really liked Kara, but Kara hand a girlfriend and there was nothing Lena could do about it. Plus Lena and Kara had never spoken before.</p><p>Lena offers Sam a small smile as her friend tries her best to comfort her. She knows it may seem silly for her to be this worked up over someone she’s never even spoken to, but there was nothing she could do to get rid of the feelings she had for the beautiful blonde.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered.</p><p>“No, don’t be silly there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Lena says trying to brush it off.</p><p>“I know how much you like her Lena.” Sam muttered.</p><p>“She’s with Imra. And she’s happy. At least I know she isn’t dating some douche that doesn’t deserve her.” Lena added.</p><p>Lena turned her attention back to her locker to finish unpacking the rest of the books she wouldn’t need for a while today.</p><p>Soon the bell started ringing and her and Sam made their way to their separate classes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lena was the first to enter the classroom. She chose a seat at the back of the classroom, wanting to avoid as many students as possible.</p><p>Lena busy’s herself by being on her phone to help her pass the time until class would start. After a few minutes the class slowly begins to fill with students.</p><p>Lena can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She can feel eyes ok her, but she doesn’t even bother to look up from her and phone. She was used to the stares from people who believed her family was evil, people who believed that she herself was evil.<br/>
The person, whoever they the were seemed to stop staring for a few seconds and was starting walking towards her.</p><p>Soon enough the person stops a few feet away from her and stares at her once again. God what was this person’s problem Lena silently thought as she referred from looking up from her phone.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Kara!” The person beams with happiness and cheer in her voice.</p><p>Lena’s mind goes blank. Her mouth growing dry as she recognizes the voice. ‘Kara Danvers! Kara Danvers is talking to me!’ Lena thinks time herself as the blonde is in front of her. ‘Focus, Lena! Breathe.’ Lena tries to collect herself.</p><p>She looks up at Kara once again, holding eye contact this time. Green meets blue. Kara’s eyes are glassy and soft, they’re loving, but there’s also a hint of sadness in her eyes. ‘She’s even more beautiful up close.’</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” Kara asked<br/>
as she pointed to a chair on the right side of her.</p><p>“No, that seat is currently available.” Lena answers calmly with a nervous smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Do you mind if I sit with you?”</p><p>Lena thought for a moment. ‘She wants to sit with me. Not a big deal. God Lena seriously learn to control your gay panic.’ Lena thought to herself.</p><p>“Not at all. You can sit here if you’d like.” Lena replied softly with a small smile.</p><p>“Okay, thank you.” Kara replies as she makes her way over to the seat. It wasn’t long after Kara took her seat that she was speaking once again. “I um didn’t catch your name?”</p><p>Lena meets Kara’s eyes once again. Except this time, she tilts her head while looking at Kara. She can see Kara fidget with her glasses once again. Does Kara really not know who she is? How could Kara not know who she was? Everyone knew her family’s name. They were one of the most famous family’s in the world for god’s sake.</p><p>“I’m Lena.”</p><p>“Lena.” Kara repeats, trying her name out on her tongue. “That’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>Kara is smiling brightly at her and Lena swears that smile could be her weakness someday.</p><p>Lena smiles. “Thank you, Kara.” Lena says before she turns her attention towards the front of the classroom.</p><p>“Good morning students!” The teacher greeted. “Welcome back and I hope you all enjoyed your summer vacation. For those of you that are new, Welcome to Midvale High. Since it’s only your first day we won’t be doing much today, Despite the fact that this is an AP class. I’ll discuss my rules for my class and after I’m finish speaking I will hand out these forms,” The teacher stated as she held up the stack of papers in her hands. “so that you can get to know each other by interviewing the people you are sitting with. It’s only ten questions.” She added when a few of the students groaned. “After everyone finishes interviewing the people you are sitting with you will be taking notes on Mitosis and Meiosis and then that will be all for today, it’s only going to be this easy today because you all just finished summer vacation so we won’t rush right into heavy school work.”</p><p>After the teacher had finished going over the rules and took attendance she handed the forms out.</p><p>Lena turned in her seat so that she was now facing Kara. Kara does the same so that she is facing Lena as well. “I uhh guess I have to interview you.” Lena uttered trying to mask the nervousness in her voice. This is new, Lena has never gotten nervous while talking to anyone before. Unless you could when she met Lillian for the first time. But to be fair she was only four years old.</p><p>“Yea, and I’ll do the same. Do you wanna start asking the questions first or do you want me to go first?” Kara replied.</p><p>“What would you like?” Lena questioned.</p><p>“Either is fine.” Kara beamed at her.</p><p>‘She seems excited.’ Lena thinks to herself. If Kara somehow didn’t know who she was she’d like to hold on to that for as long as possible before that’s ripped away from her.</p><p>“How about I ask you a question and you ask me one in return?” Lena offered.</p><p>“Sure, okay.”</p><p>Lena reads the first question before looking back up from the form and at Kara. “What is your full name?” She asked.</p><p>If she had do ask Kara that question Kara would also have to ask her the same thing. It wouldn’t be long before Kara knew who she was.</p><p>“I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara states matter of factly.</p><p>She writes that down on the form. She already knew who Kara was long before her earlier introduction with Kara, but she didn’t think Kara really needed to know such a small and unimportant detail.</p><p>She sees Kara’s mouth open as if she’s about to speak. “No middle name?” She blurted out, trying to prolong the inevitable.</p><p>Lena can see Kara’s face contort into one or worry before it shifts back to a calm and collected Kara once again.</p><p>“I- I don’t um have one.” Kara says with a hint of nervousness in her voice, her hand reaching up to fondle with her glasses.</p><p>Lena can’t help but feel proud of herself for making the blonde nervous. Though she does find it odd that of all the things that could make Kara nervous, her asking Kara if she has a middle name or not is one of them.</p><p>“Okay.” Lena replied, choosing not to press any further to pressure the blonde.</p><p>“What about you? What’s your full name?” Kara asked.</p><p>Lena stiffens at that question. There’s no way she can get out of this. She has to tell Kara. She shirts uncomfortably in her seat, no longer feeling comfortable now that she was about to reveal her last name to her crush, doing this would without a doubt make Kara hate her which is why this was so hard for her.</p><p>Lena takes a deep and steady breath. “Lena Kieran Luthor.” She states slowly, pausing right before she states her last name. Lena raises an eyebrow when Kare doesn’t even blink at the mention of her last name. Maybe Kara didn’t head her she thinks to her self. “Kara?” Lena called in a low and worried voice. She hated the fact that she would have to repeat this to the blonde.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kara answered nonchalantly. There wasn’t even a trace of shock in her voice when she answered Lena.</p><p>Lena gulped before speaking once again. “D- Did you hear what I said? My last name is Luthor.” Lena repeats herself, unsure of whether or not Kara heard her.</p><p>“Yea I heard.” Kara states. Frowning as she sees Lena’s mouth agape and confusion written all over her face. “Have I done something wrong?” Kara asked with worry in her voice.</p><p>“No. It’s just that whenever I tell most people my last name, they look to run for the hills, that is if they somehow didn’t know who I was already.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s not very nice of them to do. I prefer to judge people based on their own merits. I don’t like assuming the worst of someone, especially when I’ve never met them before.” Kara states.</p><p>“You know you’re one of the few people who I’ve met who have chosen not to judge me based on the weight of my last name.” Lena says. “I appreciate that.” She says with a soft smile.</p><p>“Um so next question.” Lena says, not wanting to dwell on her problems. “How old are you?” She asks with a smile as she looks to Kara for an answer.</p><p>“I’m fifteen.”</p><p>“You’re only fifteen and you’re already in AP Biology for juniors?” Lena asked in a surprised tone. She was impressed by this.</p><p>“Well I’m technically turning sixteen very soon. And Sophomore honors in biology wasn’t proving to be a challenge for me, so the principal thought AP biology with juniors would be an appropriate challenge for me.”</p><p>“Color me impressed.” Lena says, earning a chuckle from Kara.</p><p>Hearing Kara’s laugh, Lena wishes she could hear that sound again.</p><p>“How old are you?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Sixteen. I’ll be seventeen next month though.” Lena adds in before looking back on the paper to see the third question. “Favorite food?” Lena sees excitement in the blonde’s eyes and a wide smile is placed on her face.</p><p>“Potstickers and Pizza!” Kara basically yelled with excitement present in her voice.</p><p>“What in the world is a potsticker?” Lena responded in response.</p><p>Kara gasped and looked at Lena as if she had just personally offended her. “Please tell me you’re kidding, you have to be joking.” Kara exclaimed in disbelief at this.</p><p>I’m not joking at all.” Lena stated, still confused.</p><p>“You Lena Luthor are gonna be amazed when you try them. No way is any friend of mine gonna exist without ever having potstickers in their lives. I’ll take you out to try them one day.” Kara assured.</p><p>Lena took note of how Kara called her a friend when they barely even knew each other. “Friend? We’re friends?” Lena asked tentatively.</p><p>“I- Is that a problem?” There was worry present in Kara’s voice once again. Lena hated making the blonde feel worried. “If you don’t wanna be friends with me just tell me.” Kara adds in a disappointment tone with a pout present on her lips.</p><p>“No no no Kara I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply that I didn’t want to be friends with you. I want to be. I’m just a little surprised considering we’ve known each other for far less than a day but you already consider me a friend. You barley know me.” Lena rushed to assure her.</p><p>“I thought we were getting along well, You seem like a nice person and as for me barley knowing you maybe we can get to know each other a little more as the school year progresses. You can also come and sit with my friends and I at lunch so it would be easier for us to become more familiar with each other, if you’d like?” Kara offered.</p><p>“Yeah we have been getting along well so far. As for lunch I’m sorry but I’ve already agreed to have lunch with someone else.”</p><p>“Oh well that’s perfectly fine! Kara beamed at the brunette. “Another time then.”</p><p>“Yea.” Lena agreed. “I think we should get back to the form.” Lena said after a few moments. Not that she wasn’t enjoying talking to Kara but they were getting distracted after basically every question and she wanted to finish this form for class.</p><p>“Sure, What’s your favorite food?” Kara asked as her eyes were on Lena once more.<br/>
“I’ve never really thought about what my favorite food might be. I don’t really think I have one.”</p><p>“Okay well then we’ll just leave that one blank then.” Kara said with ease.</p><p>Lena nodded before looking down at the next question on the form. “What job would you want in the future and why?”</p><p>“I think I wanna be a reporter.” Kara answered fairly quickly and knowingly. “I want to connect with people and find hidden truths to share with the world and I wanna tell the stories that need to be told so that I can help to make the world a better and more comprehensible place.”</p><p>“That’s beautiful Kara. And a great reason to wanna be a reporter.” Lena beams, earring a wide smile from Kara.</p><p>“Thank you! Kara says excitedly. “Uh so what about you?”</p><p>“Mother wants me to take over the company and be CEO of Luthorcorp since I’m next in line to take over the company after Lex. So I guess in terms of what job CEO of a business/ business woman?” Lena says unsurely.</p><p>“With all due respect Lena it sounds as if that’s the future job that your mother wants for you and not what you want.” Kara stated.</p><p>“I have an interest in being in a philanthropist and a scientist. It’s not that I don’t want to be the CEO of Luthorcorp because I would very much like to alleviate the Luthor name from the the horrible imagine that Lex has painted the Luthor name in, but my heart yearns more for being a scientist and helping to make the world a better and safer place. Being a business woman is second on the job list that I would actually want.”</p><p>Lena looks up at Kara to see her smiling at her. “What?”</p><p>“You’re just so inspiring, alluring, and unlike the rest of your family. Your legacy will be good.” Lena could feel her cheeks starting to heat up as she started to blush.</p><p>Lena dips her head down to take a look at the form in an attempt to hide her very obvious blush.</p><p>“Favorite movie?”</p><p>“The Wizard of Oz. Hands down.” Kara answers with ease.</p><p>“I have watched the titanic quite a few times so I’d say that’s my favorite.” Lena said before Kara could ask the question.</p><p>Lena was just about to ask another question when the teacher starting speaking, drawing hers and Kara’s attention along with the rest of the class. “Sorry to interrupt guys, I know you were supposed to have another twenty minutes to complete your forms but I’ve got a change of plans. We’re going to start note taking a little earlier, so please put your forms aside and I will come around the room to collect them and take your notebooks out. I will let you guys finish the forms another day.”</p><p>They took notes in silence for the rest of the class since the teacher wanted everyone to be quiet and focused while they took notes. Soon the class was dismissed and Lena started to pack away her things as Kara did the same.</p><p>“Wanna walk to lunch together?” Lena found herself blurting out as she turned to fully face Kara.</p><p>“Yea, sure.” Kara beamed at her.</p><p>They existed the biology classroom and walked down the hallway side by side. It wasn’t long before Lena slightly regretted asking Kara if she wanted to walk with her to lunch. People were staring and whispering and she could take a very educated guess at what they might be saying about seeing her and Kara together.</p><p>“Is it just me or are we getting some very bad looks?” Kara whispers so only Lena can hear.</p><p>“Those are directed at me. Just one of the many perks of being related to Lex Luthor.” Lena says in sarcasm, trying to relieve the tension. “I’m sorry Kara, you being around me is bound to corrupt your reputation and you honestly don’t have to be so nice to me.” Lena lets up.</p><p>“No. I could care less about my reputation.” Kara says reassuringly. “I wanna be friends with you Lena and a few students not minding their own business and whispering about doesn’t change that okay?” Kara earns a hesitant nod from Lena. “Don’t you all have something else to do but stare at people?” Kara all but yelled at the peering eyes in the hallway catching Lena off guard. The students who were staring, even the football players went back to minding their own business almost immediately after Kara yelled at them.</p><p>Lena’s gaze retorts back to Kara. She wants to ask Kara why she’s doing this? Why she cares so much about Lena despite the fact that she barley knows her, but she doesn’t say anything. She’ll save it for another day.</p><p>They turn a corner and before long they’re approaching the cafeteria. They walk into the noisy cafeteria.</p><p>As soon as they walk in Kara pulls out her phone. Lena does the same, knowing she had to text Sam to tell her where to meet her. Normally they’d stay in the cafeteria and eat, but today was different. They needed to go some place quiet so that she could tell Sam about everything that happened between her and Kara.</p><p>Lena❤️🤓: ‘Where are you?? Meet me in the cafeteria, you’ll never believe what happened to me in biology!’ Today at 12:30pm</p><p>“I know you said you have plans for lunch, but are you sure you don’t wanna come sit with my friends and I ?” Kara asked, drawing Lena’s attention away from her phone.</p><p>“I’m sure. I’m meeting a friend, she’s on her way here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kara answers.</p><p>Lena looks back down at her phone to see that Sam has responded.</p><p>Sam❤️: ‘Hey! Okay, I’m headed there now. What happened?? Lena you know I can’t take suspense!’</p><p>Lena ❤️🤓: ‘Just get your ass here. This is a conversation we need to have in person, trust me.’</p><p>Sam❤️: ‘Okay!’</p><p>Lena looks up from her phone to look at Kara once again. “What class do you have after lunch?” Lena asked curiously.</p><p>“History.” Kara said with her lip curling in disgust and her voice filled with distaste.</p><p>“I take it you’re not a fan of history then?” Lena asked.</p><p>“History is not meant for me like at all. I would choose literally anything over history. Even math and everyone hates math.” Kara answered.</p><p>“Well lucky for you I’m excellent at history. I could tutor you or help you out with your work if you’d like?” Lena asked.</p><p>“My sister and girlfriend have been trying to help to tutor me for years, but if you wanna give it a shot be my guest.”</p><p>Right. Kara’s girlfriend Lean reminds herself.</p><p>“Hello, darling!” Imra interrupted before Lena could respond to what Kara had said.</p><p>“Imra hey!” Kara exclaimed with a huge smile, before she gives Imra a hug and starts to kiss her.</p><p>Lena can feel a twinge of jealousy while seeing Kara kiss Imra.</p><p>Lena sends a quick text to Sam telling her to hurry up. She really shouldn’t feel jealous over this. Kara was just kissing her girlfriend, that’s all. But damn she wishes that it was her that Kara was kissing. It seems like forever before the two break apart.</p><p>“Imra this is Lena. A new friend who I met in biology. Lena this is Imra, my girlfriend.” Kara says as she introduces the two.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Lena.” Imra greets with a smile. “Will she be joining us for lunch? The table we’re currently sitting at doesn’t have an extra seat but I’m sure we could find a table with plenty of room outside.”</p><p>“No no Lena already made plans to have lunch with someone.” Kara assured Imra.</p><p>“Hey! I’m so sorry i’m late, Mr Allen just would not stop talking so we got out of class five minutes late.” Sam said as she ran into the cafeteria. “Did I just interrupt something? If I did I’m terribly sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry lovely you didn’t.” Lena reassured Sam. “Kara this is my friend Sam. Sam this is Kara and Imra.” Lena said introducing the three of them.</p><p>“Hi!” Sam said with a wave to Imra and Kara.</p><p>“Hey!” Imra and Kara said in unison.</p><p>Lena saw that Sam’s clothes was a bit messed up she she opted to fix it for her.</p><p>“We ought to get going.” Imra said after a few brief moments.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and see you laters as Sam and Lena left the cafeteria.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lena led Sam to the library. She figured this was as quiet a place they could go to for talking in the whole school.</p><p>“So...” Sam said breaking the silence when they took a seat in the library. “You and Kara talked?” Sam questioned with clear confusion in her voice. Lena has always been nervous to talk to Kara despite how much Sam encouraged her to do so.</p><p>“Yeah we have biology together. It was great. Lena mumbled, her voice being laced with sadness.</p><p>“That’s great!” Sam cheered.</p><p>“Yeah it is.” Lena agreed.</p><p>“Okay why do you seem so sad for a girl who just talked to someone they’ve liked for a year for the first time?” Sam questioned.</p><p>“She kissed her.” Lena mumbled as her eyes started to get watery. “It- I get it. I mean she has every right to do so. Imra is her girlfriend after all but-“</p><p>“But it still hurts.” Sam finished for her.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Lena muttered as she wiped at her eyes to get rid of unshed tears. “I’m ridiculous. I sound like some kind of school girl, almost crying over someone who’s in a relationship, knowing I’ve only spoke with her once.” Lena felt pathetic. To be crying over some girl whom she’s never dated as if the girl had broken her heart.</p><p>“No you sound like the girl who saw the girl you’ve liked for a year kissing someone else.” Sam said trying to comfort best friend.</p><p>“This isn’t me.” Lena said as tears started to run down her face. “I don’t cry over things like this and certainly not in public.” Lena voiced. If Lillian could see her now, falling apart like this, she’d tell her how pathetic she was for crying over Kara. Telling her that she wasn’t a true Luthor for letting anyone causing her heartache, even if it was accidental.</p><p>Sam hugs Lena in a comforting hug.</p><p>“What the hell is happening to me Sam? I shouldn’t be crying over her like this. Kara didn’t do anything wrong. She doesn’t know about my feelings for her so why am I so hurt as if she did this intentionally?” Lena asked desperately as she sobbed, needing an answer.</p><p>“It’s called heartbreak Lena.” Sam murmured as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s temple. “It’ll get better.”</p><p>“It wasn’t all bad. We actually kind of bonded in biology. She called my name beautiful and told me that my legacy will be good unlike the rest of my family. I was gonna tell you about everything, but seeing her kiss Imra like that. It hurts. She’s not mine to get jealous over and she never will be but it still hurts.”</p><p>“I know, honey. I know.” Sam murmured as she pressed her chin atop Lena’s head and held her friend while she continued to cry.</p><p>Sam held her like that for the rest of the lunch period, until she felt better. When the bell started ringing, signaling that lunch was over she wiped at her face.</p><p>“How bad does I look?” Lena asked.</p><p>“You look gorgeous.” Sam responded which made Lena laugh softly.</p><p>Sam walked Lena to her last class of the day and gave her a long hug before before saying her goodbye.</p><p>Lena could barley focus in her last class as Kara was the only thing on her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don’t think I like the way I wrote the ending to be honest. Also I wanted to explain something about Maggie and Alex’s relationship. Alex and Maggie will be dating for a few of the first chapters, but Kelly and Alex are endgame! Just wanted to point that out just in case anyone was confused.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>